


Han Solo doesn't have the force, but he' s still cool

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future mileven, mike is a better dad than ted ever was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: A prompt where Mileven's kids have powers but one doesn't and Mike is bonding with that kid over not having powers ?- tumblr prompt





	Han Solo doesn't have the force, but he' s still cool

“What did we say? No powers in the house.”

 

“But mom-”

 

“No buts.”

 

Mike continued to look at his paper, not wanting to get involved in the argument that happened almost every morning between El and their daughter. But when he heard the squeak of his son's chair, Mike looked up. He caught the site of the small curly head leaving the kitchen and immediately dropped his paper to follow him.

 

Mike hesitantly knocked on his son's bedroom door, “Hey, buddy. You alright?”

 

The small boy shrugged, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. Mike sat down next to him on his bed, 

 

“You're squishing Leonardo.”

 

“Huh?” Mike looked down where he was sat on the face of a teenage turtle mutant ninja or whatever it was called. “Oh, sorry.” He shuffled along.

 

The boy laughed but Mike saw him wipe his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“Come on, you can talk to me.” Mike wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his side.

 

“I don't have any powers.”

 

“Is this what that's about?” Mike squeezed his son tighter. “You know that doesn't matter.”

 

“But mom and Sarah have them and I'm normal. It's not fair.”

 

Mike sighed, “I know. I used to think that too. Your mom would do all these amazing things and I'd feel so helpless because I couldn't protect her or I couldn't help her at all.”

 

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?”

 

Mike laughed, “ _ But,  _ I was able to help in other ways. Because it's not about having powers, it's about who you are inside. And I know that it might be hard to understand right now, but one day it won't feel so bad.”

 

“But it's not later it's now. And now  _ sucks _ .” His son folded his arms, pouting. Mike hugged him tighter.

 

“I know. But look at it this way, does Han Solo have the force?”

 

“No…”

 

“But he's still cool right?”

 

“The best.” the boy looked up, smiling. Han Solo was his favourite.

 

“Exactly, and Luke wouldn't have gotten anywhere without Han Solo.” 

 

“I guess not…”

 

“So you need to look out for Sarah, just as she looks out for you. Because maybe we're not quite like them, but we're still family and we need to look out for them.” Mike smiled and his son smiled back. “Promise?”

 

“I promise.” His son nodded and laughed when Mike ruffled his hair. “Thanks, Dad.”


End file.
